walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
A House Divided
"A House Divided", retitled "Episode 7", is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on March 4, 2014 for PlayStation Network and PC/Mac via Steam and the Telltale Games store, on March 5th for Xbox Live Arcade, on March 6th for iOS, and on March 12th for PlayStation Network Europe. It was released for PlayStation Vita on April 22nd in North America and on April 23rd in Europe, on October 21, 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and on January 21, 2020 for Nintendo Switch. Summary After gaining new friends (and enemies), Clementine has found her way into the lives of more survivors. Now, she fights for her life against an army of the dead with one wounded companion. How will she beat this new threat? Plot The episode starts with walkers pounding against the doors of the truck/shed that Clementine and Pete/Nick are located in (Depending on whoever you saved at the end of "All That Remains"). If Clementine helped Nick, he will block the door of the shed with a crate, and Clementine will begin to search around. After moving a large piece of plywood Clementine discovers some jars, to which Nick identifies are filled with whiskey. The two spend the night inside, but Clementine is awoken by Nick throwing the jars at the walls. After a brief conversation and an offer to have a drink, Clementine and, if convinced, Nick, will leave to find the cabin. If Clementine convince Nick, he will distract walkers so Clementine can escape. If Clementine helped Pete, the episode will open with the two catching their breath inside a small truck. Pete will ask for Clementine to hand him a saw to cut his leg off due to his bite, but he soon decides not to, believing he would just bleed out and Clementine couldn't get him back to the cabin. After they spend the night, Clementine wakes to find a weakened and dying Pete. After a conversation involving his impending death and his fear of dying, Clementine can convince Pete to say goodbye to Nick and go with her, resulting in both of them leaving the truck. If Pete is convinced, he will distract walkers to allow Clementine to escape. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: After Clementine reaches the cabin, she meets Carlos and Rebecca sitting at the dining room table. They ask where Luke and Alvin are, revealing they left looking for them. Clementine relays that Pete had been bitten/killed, which horrifies the two adults. After the two gather guns, Carlos asks Clementine to look after Sarah while they're out. Clementine watches them leave and goes up to Sarah's room. When Clementines opens Sarah's door, she will surprise Clementine by taking a picture of her when she opens the door. After a conversation, and having the option to take a picture of her, Sarah will reveal she also found a gun underneath the cabin (if Clementine agreed to be friends with her in the previous episode). After pointing it around and determinately being taught how to use it by Clementine, she sees who she thinks is Luke outside approaching the cabin and goes downstairs to meet him. However, she's quick to realize that it's not Luke, but someone else she knows, and is beset by a panic attack. Clementine goes to the door whil Sarah is frozen in fright. After choosing to open or lock the door, the man will enter the cabin either way and begin to ask Clementine questions. The man snoops around the cabin, looking for any clues as to the inhabitants of the secluded cabin, asks about the group Clementine is currently staying with while trying to avoid some of Clementine's questions, and after he believes he hears something upstairs, he goes to check it out. He goes up to Sarah's room where she is hiding under the bed, nearly being caught. The man, however, does not look there and apologizes for intruding. Before he leaves, the man discovers a picture of Sarah on the floor, which she had taken earlier, (Determinant) and smiles as he realizes his search has come to an end. He also tells Clementine that she has no idea who her people are. Clementine can either continue pretending that she doesn't know what he is talking about or can drop her act and defend them, but soon after, the man tells Clementine not to trust the cabin group before leaving. Carlos, Rebecca, Luke and Alvin (and Nick, if not saved in "All That Remains") enter from the kitchen entrance where Clementine and Sarah tell them a man had been to the cabin. Rebecca and Carlos heavily question Clementine about the identity of the intruder. Sarah then reveals that the intruder saw the picture of her. At this point Clementine can either take the blame, blame Carlos, blame Sarah or remain silent. The group believe it was Carver looking for them. Luke and Carlos tell the group they will have to pack up and leave for the north, which they quickly tend to and depart on the journey. Along the way, Rebecca speaks with Clementine apologizing for her antagonistic behavior, and beings speaking to her in a nicer tone, but the group eventually comes across where Clementine was last with Nick/Pete. If Clementine was with Nick, they will find him inside the small shed alive and well. If Clementine was with Pete, the group will find his body, with his stomach torn open and a bullet in his head. Regardless of who they find, Nick will lag behind the rest of the group on their walk in a state of depression. They continue on their way, and five days later, the group rests along a wide river while Clementine spies a large lodge and a bridge. Clementine and Luke go to clear the path on the bridge and proceed to kill a few walkers, with Luke nearly falling off into the river. After nearly crossing, the duo come across a man with a rifle who proceeds to ask questions. The man lowers his guard believing they are friendly and offers them food, until Nick comes up from far behind believing the man would kill Clementine and Luke. Despite Clementine and Luke's efforts to stop Nick, he shoots the man in the neck and he falls into the river. The rest of the group crosses the bridge and Alvin will ask for Clementine to search a small house for any food for Rebecca, who insists she is fine. After searching the house, Clementine comes across a hunting knife with which she pries open a chest with canned food in it. Alvin will walk in and ask for the food for Rebecca and to keep the knowledge of said food quiet from everyone else. After the conversation is over, everyone notices a small herd of walkers crossing the bridge and they leave for the large lodge they previously saw. The group reaches a ski resort and notices it is somewhat reinforced. After Clementine checks the view in case of any followers, she finds some lights flashing near the forest and the bridge, until she notices the group is being confronted by the inhabitants of the lodge. She goes through the group to find Kenny, still alive, along with his new girlfriend Sarita and his friend Walter. The dispute is instantly settled after they see Clementine and Kenny reuniting. After catching up with Kenny, helping Sarita and Sarah hang up some Christmas ornaments, talking to Walter about dinner and talking with Rebecca about her baby, dinner will be served where Clementine will pick if she wants to eat with Kenny's group or the cabin group. The group you choose to sit with will begin to talk about the other, specifically Luke, Nick and Kenny. Eventually, Luke and Nick will sit at Kenny's table or Kenny will sit at the cabin's table and they will begin to talk and argue. After it's over, Kenny accidentally calls Clementine "Duck" and gets visibly upset. Walter asks Clementine if she could help him outside. Walter will begin to speak with Clementine outside on how he believes the world is still salvageable and speaks of his partner, Matthew. After Kenny joins the duo, they see a woman peering into the resort. They wonder if she is trustworthy, and Walter ends up giving her a large box of food to help feed her "family." Going back inside, Luke tells Clementine that the man on the bridge was Walter's partner, Matthew, and it would be best for her to not tell Nick or Walter. Nick walks up and can discover who the man he killed was if Clementine decides to show him, but Luke takes Nick away to have a drink before telling Clementine to retrieve the knife she found from her backpack, presuming it was Matthew's. When she goes to take it, Clementine finds it missing and that Walter has it and is standing on the porch inspecting it. Clementine speaks with him where he asks how Matthew died and if Nick is a good man or not. Nick eventually walks up to them, and Walter begins breaking down, asking for Nick to tell him what happened. Walter throws the knife away and the windmill begins to spin rapidly due to the storm, making a loud sound that would lure in walkers. Kenny, Luke, Carlos, Walter, Sarita, Nick and Clementine go to stop the windmill and fend off the walkers it might lure. Kenny and Luke go to check on the transformer, which had just blown, as Clementine fixes the windmill with the others covering her. After picking off a few walkers, Nick struggles with a walker. Depending on what you told Walter, if Nick was good or not, he would either save Nick or let him be eaten. The latter would result in Nick's death. After Clementine runs inside, the others hear machine-gun fire as a small group walks out from the woods and finishes off the walkers with assault rifles. This group consists of the man who entered the cabin, the woman looking into the resort and two other men, Johnny and Troy. The man is identified as Carver by Carlos, who the former begins to beat. Sarah runs outside to protect her father from harm. Carver orders the group to go inside where he puts everyone on the ground ready for execution. Alvin, Clementine and Rebecca speak of what they should do: If they surrender, Clementine and Alvin will be sat down. Kenny snipes one of the men and as a result, Carver instantly takes Walter and executes him, saying it was for his man. He then asks Kenny to stop firing otherwise Carver would kill another member of the group. After Kenny fires another shot but misses, Carver picks up Alvin and speaks of someone named George that Alvin had apparently killed. If Clementine tells Kenny to surrender or if she runs to protect Alvin, he will be spared and Kenny gives himself up. If Clementine is silent or tells Carver to stop, Kenny will fire at Carver and hit him in the shoulder, where he gets back up and shoots Alvin in the head, killing him. He will then threaten to kill Clementine or Sarita. At this point Kenny will turn himself in. If Clementine escapes, she finds Kenny with a rifle trying to save the group while Carver continues to torture Carlos. He successfully picks off the same man if Clementine surrendered and Carver will then execute Walter. Kenny cries out and fires more, still missing his shots. Carver picks Alvin up and Clementine can tell Kenny to fire or to surrender. Firing will have Kenny hit Carver in the shoulder, but not fatally. Carver then gets up and kills Alvin. Carver will then threaten to kill Sarita, to which Kenny surrenders. If they surrender immediately, Alvin will be spared. Afterwards, Luke is still not present and Carver assumes he ran to save himself. He then orders his remaining people to take the survivors "home", then the episode ends. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Friendship: Took blame for Sarah's photo? *Blamed someone else - 51.5% *Took blame - 48.5% Loyalty: Who did you sit with at dinner? *Sat with Kenny - 64.2% *Sat with Luke - 35.8% Honesty: Told Walter the truth about Matthew? *Told the truth - 56.0% *Lied about Matthew - 44.0% Forgiveness: Nick's fate? *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick - 56.3% *Didn't convince Walter to forgive Nick - 43.7% Bravery: Left to find Kenny? *Surrendered - 56.1% *Went to find Kenny - 43.9% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Luke *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *Nick *Alvin *Rebecca *Carlos *Sarah *William Carver *Walter *Sarita *Matthew *Troy (No Lines) *Johnny *Beth (Zombified) Deaths *Peter Joseph Randall (If saved in "All That Remains") *Beth (Zombified) *Matthew *Nick (Determinant) *Johnny *Walter *George (Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *Alvin (Determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 *If you helped Pete in the previous episode and you choose to respond "Cutting it off won't work" when Pete asks for the saw, Clementine can say "I knew someone who tried it", this is referring to Lee if you amputated his arm in "No Time Left". *If you helped Nick in the previous episode and you choose to respond "I knew someone like you" when talking to his drunk self, Clementine will mention someone who "always screwed up too", most likely referring to Ben. *If Clementine decides to train Sarah to shoot a gun, she will tell her what Lee told Clementine during her gun training in "Long Road Ahead". *If you respond with "A woman in our group" to Alvin while discussing Nick's decision to kill Matthew, Clementine will talk about Lilly killing Carley/Doug and her fate afterward in "Long Road Ahead". *Kenny will mention that Lee was a "hell of a guy" or they "had their differences" depending on whether Kenny went with Lee to look for Clementine in "Around Every Corner". *Kenny will mention the scene where he went missing from Lee's group, whether it being the dark room, or the infested alleyway. *Kenny will either mention that Lee "took care" of Duck for him, if Lee chose to shoot Duck or that Lee "helped him do the right thing" if Lee makes Kenny shoot Duck in "Long Road Ahead" or if Lee left Duck to reanimate, Kenny will say "he was there for me". *Kenny will mention that he tried to save Ben or Christa if Lee chose to save Ben or let him die in "Around Every Corner". Season 2 *Depending on if you save Pete or Nick, this episode will begin in another place. **Additionally, if you saved Pete in "All That Remains", you will have the option to give him water from Clementine's backpack, however, if you gave the water to Victor, you will have none left to give to Pete. **Nick will tell Clementine the backstory about his mother's death and his relationship with Luke in different places depending on whether you saved him or Pete at the river. If you saved Nick, he will tell her the story when they're both locked in the shed at the beginning of the episode, however if you saved Pete instead, he will tell the story if you approach him after crossing the bridge. *If you asked Alvin for help in the previous episode, Rebecca will mention the event of that while she apologizes to Clementine. *The conversation following Clementine and Sarah taking pictures of each other differs depending on the relationship they established in "All That Remains". If you agreed to be friends with her, she will show Clementine a pistol she found under the house and Clementine will have the option of teaching her how to use it. If you did not, that interaction doesn't occur. **Also when Sarah tells Carlos about Carver seeing her picture and if you state "You told me to distract her", she will have different lines depending if you agreed to be friends with her or not. *If you picked up the gold watch from the cabin in "All That Remains", you will have the option to either give it to Nick when he realises he didn't have it, or keep hold of it. *If you did not let Rebecca know about her baby in the last episode, she will mention it to you while speaking to her at the resort. *This episode was originally titled "Don't look back". Promotional Poster Trivia *This episode has twelve chapters. *First appearance of William Carver. *First appearance of Sarita. *First appearance of Troy. *First (and last) appearance of Beth. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Matthew. *First (and last) appearance of Walter. *First (and last) appearance of Johnny. *Last appearance of Peter Joseph Randall. (If saved in "All That Remains") *Last appearance of Nick. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Alvin. (Determinant) *This episode marks the return of Kenny since his last full appearance in "No Time Left". *Bonnie is the first protagonist of the "400 Days" DLC to appear in Season 2 and encounter Clementine. *This is the first episode where the setting does not take place in the state of Georgia. *The title refers to a speech given by Abraham Lincoln in 1858 that "A house divided against itself cannot stand." *This episode remarks the second time Clementine gets to choose Nick's fate in Season 2. She can convince Walter to forgive Nick or not, which later will affect Nick's fate. Depending on the decision, Walter either kills the walker that attacks Nick, or he lets the walker bite Nick, which ultimately causes Nick's demise. *If Nick and Alvin are saved in this episode, and Pete is killed in "All That Remains", then this will be the only episode of Season 2 where none of the cabin survivors die. **Likewise, if Pete is saved in "All That Remains", then that will be the only episode to feature no cabin survivor deaths. *The song that plays during the end credits is "Where Did You Sleep Last Night", written by blues musician Leadbelly and performed as "In The Pines" by Janel Drewis. It was made famous when the band Nirvana performed it for their MTV Unplugged Session. *When Carver asks Clementine what's her name, you have the option to use Carley's name as a lie. *Most of members of Lee's group are or can be mentioned in this episode, the members being Lee, Carley/Doug, Lilly, Larry, Ben, Duck, Christa and Omid. *In the Ski Lodge, the CD named "Cousin Jared's concert" refers to the music director of the game, Jared Emerson-Johnson. *This is the first episode for Scott Porter to be credited as a performer. In the credits of the first episode, Scott is credited only with his name below Luke's. While in this episode, Scott is credited with, 'Performed by Scott Porter'. *Choosing to be silent or "..." after Sarah shows Clementine the gun prompts a troubling scene which shows Sarah points the gun to her head and fires the gun and says, "BAM!". The gun was not loaded so Sarah was unharmed. *Kenny makes a reference to the rapper "Vanilla Ice" in this episode. When Kenny and Nick are fighting at dinner, Kenny calls Nick "Vanilla Ice". *Taking too long to decide whether or not to tell Nick about Matthew will result in him storming off. *Taking too long to decide whether or not to tell Walter what Clementine thought about Nick will result in him making his own inference, which is that Nick is like everyone else. *Taking too long to decide on whether or not to find Kenny will result in Alvin convincing Rebecca to give up. *Telltale Games attributes special thanks to the Seattle Seahawks in this episode's credits. Telltale's (former) CEO, Dan Connors, was in attendance at the 2014 Super Bowl when they won. *Taking too long to decide whether or not to tell Walter the truth about Matthew results in him intuiting that Clementine's silence means that she was involved, and then she admits that Nick shot Matthew. **Curiously, despite admitting it was indeed Nick who had shot Matthew, the player decisions board still considers this to be lying. *The Telltale game logo is seen on the knife in the kitchen. Goofs/Errors *In the flashback to the previous episode, when Luke and Clementine are chatting in the cabin on the table, Luke can be seen with his machete strapped to his back, but his holster was not there in "All That Remains". *When Carlos places his hand on Sarah's shoulder and reminds her that "these are bad people," his pinky finger does not exist in the first frame. It suddenly appears into view at the end of his sentence. *When Sarah reveals her picture to Carlos and Luke, regardless of who took it, it will appear to be the one where Sarah took a picture of herself. **When Carlos takes the picture, it returns to the picture actually taken by the player if the player chose to. *When Clementine is trying to pull her hammer out of the walker's head, her hammer moves out of the area it pierced. *Just like in the previous episode where Nick is not holding his rifle when storming off to the stream, Nick is not carrying his rifle while crossing the bridge. *If Clementine chose to hug Kenny, the brim of Clementine's hat goes through his arm. *When Clementine is shooting the approaching group of walkers, if she runs out of ammo and pulls the trigger twice times without having killed the closet walker, the walker will suddenly disappear and then reappear at the back of the herd. *Carlos's gun changes from a Beretta 92FS Inox to a Glock 17 between scenes during the walker ambush, though this may have just been because he used different guns. *When Kenny says Luke and Nick "look like good friends" if you sat with Kenny, his right hand goes through his bowl. *When Walter lectures Clementine on human sociality, his body jitters about as he walks out of the ski lodge. *As Clementine grabs the hunting rifle and aims at the walker just before the cutscene ends, her left hand gripping the forestock is out of place. *When Sarah is helping Sarita work on the Christmas tree, her hairstyle is different than it had been before. *When Rebecca screams for Kenny to stop after Carver takes Alvin, her mouth doesn't move. *While threatening the various possible group members with his revolver in the ski lodge, Carver has another still holstered, though this may have been intentional. *After Clementine shoots the bolt action rifle, misses the walker's head, and falls over, she shoots the walker in the head without reloading. *When Kenny places his hand on Clementine's shoulder after reuniting with her, he is no longer carrying his rifle. It reappears when he and the group walks back to the lodge's entrance. *When Walter tossed Matthew's knife on the ground, it made the sound of landing on paved flooring, however the knife was later found lodged into dirt. *If Clementine went to find Luke and Kenny and when Bonnie threatens her and Kenny, you can see Nick (if saved) standing up and untied. *When Johnny is shot, he was shot at the side of the head, but when he fell, the bullet hole was directly on his forehead. *This episode was originally titled "Don't Look Back". Glitches *Sometimes, if the player restarts Season 2 by playing "All That Remains" again after downloading this episode, your system will not be able to find your Season 1 save files, even if the player have completed it. *A very rare glitch can occur when sliding from "All That Remains" to this episode. Sometimes the episode banner's background can change to a different episode's. *Sometimes, if Clementine attempts to use Luke's machete to kill Beth, she won't be able to pick it up. Transcript Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 2 A House Divided - Full Trailer|Official Trailer The Walking Dead Season Two - Accolades Trailer - In the Pines|Accolades Trailer The Walking Dead - A House Divided Trailer Fannotation|Fannotation Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception Episode 2 - A House Divided received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 87.29% and 82/100, the PC version 81.39% and 81/100 and the Xbox 360 version 79.44% and 80/100. Mitch Dyer from IGN gave the episode a 9.5/10, saying it is one of the best episodes Telltale Games has ever made. AHD REVIEW 1.png AHD REVIEW 2.png AHD REVIEW 3.png Category:Season 2 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes